Le Miroir des Yeux d'Argent
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Que pourrait-il avoir entre deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû rien avoir en commun ? Pourtant les yeux d'argent sans émotion du Maître Voleur reflètent si mystérieusement la quête du jeune Chevalier...
1. Les Yeux de métal

**Titre : Mille Trésors de la Vie**

Ses yeux. La chose qui m'a frappé depuis le commencement de tout, ce furent ses yeux.

Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Ils reflètent l'âme d'un être.

Pour un Maître Voleur comme moi, ex-chef d'une des plus puissantes organisations criminelles qui soient – le Black Fang –, cacher la couleur de l'âme est impossible. On ne cache jamais les trésors à l'Ouragan, fussent-ils enfermés dans le plus blindé des coffres.

Mais un voleur sait toujours ouvrir tous les coffres du monde…

"Heath."

Sa raison d'être est de trouver les trésors de l'univers…

"Vous…"

Mes oreilles se dressent légèrement. Son ton est différent de la première fois, lorsqu'il m'avait vu pour la première fois, ne voyant en moi qu'un membre du Black Fang, prêt à le tuer. Aujourd'hui… n'ajoutera-t-il pas cette fameuse expression qu'il a tant l'habitude d'ajouter ?

"…encore vous !"

Je souris légèrement. Je m'attendais un peu à celle-là. Apprivoiser un Cavalier Wyvern – un chevalier au dragon, aussi fier qu'un dragon et aussi mystérieux, aussi ! – n'est pas facile, mais apprivoiser un Chevalier du Dragon, poursuivi des siens, pourtant aussi droit que la flèche qui vit pour toucher le cœur des choses…

Apprivoiser Heath…

"Oui, c'est encore moi."

"Que diable venez-vous faire ici, Legault ?!"

"Tout doux, mon bel ami. Je venais vous voir. Voilà une singulière façon d'accueillir les bonnes intentions…"

"…………… venant de vous, ça ne peut pas être une bonne intention."

"Êtes-vous toujours aussi tendre avec ceux qui viennent s'enquérir de votre état ?"

"…………….."

Finalement, il soupire.

Voilà ce qui est bien avec les gens droits, loyaux et fiers, comme Heath : ils ne savent pas être de mauvaise foi. Quand ils auront tort, ils le reconnaîtront. Ils sont comme le fer qui étincelle sous le soleil de la droiture.

Et pour moi, qui ne suis jamais qu'un Maître Voleur, je peux être l'aimant de n'importe quel métal.

Je regarde ses yeux…

Ils sont verts… verts doré, avec des étincelles de lumière. Doré. De l'or. Le plus précieux des métaux.

Comment un cœur de Voleur ne serait-il pas ému ?

Mon art va être porté à ses sommets !

"Veuillez m'excuser, soupira le Cavalier Wyvern. Je suis… à bout de nerf. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que vous aviez de mauvaises intentions en me rendant visite…"

"Mais, vous avez raison, Heath."

Il me regarde. Il ne comprend pas. Ou plutôt, il cherche à comprendre.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Legault ?! Si c'est encore un de vos mauvais tours je…"

"Mes intentions ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Je recherche mon intérêt, je vous l'ai toujours dit. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici."

Il me regarde, si étrangement.

Heath, vous ne me lirez jamais. C'est moi qui lis chaque mouvement de votre cœur. Malgré le sang que vous avez fait couler, votre âme est un joyau pur qui n'attend que d'être prêt du soleil pour étinceler de mille feux.

"Vous êtes tellement étrange…"

Dans mes yeux gris comme le métal d'une clé, je laisse la magie secrète y vivre. Vous ne le savez pas, Heath, mais le métal ne reflète que ce qu'il y a devant lui. Si vous me trouvez étrange, c'est que vous ne comprenez pas vos propres sentiments.

Car je suis pur métal et vous êtes cœur pur.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous croyez voir…"

"Je comprends que je vous trouve étrange !"

"Mais vous, comment vous trouvez-vous, Heath ?"

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouve rien à dire. Il me scrute longuement, comme pour voir les intentions derrière le masque.

Mais l'Ouragan n'est pas masque. Il est miroir.

Heath, pourquoi cet air si triste et si amer ? Qu'y-a-t-il donc en vous, Chevalier du Dragon, que vous ne pouvez accepter de voir ?

"………………………."

"On dirait qu'il est encore trop tôt…"

Les feuilles bruissent sous le vent… le printemps est déjà commencé, mais toutes les fleurs ne sont pas encore écloses…

"Un bourgeon tardif…"

Je ne parle plus que pour moi…

"Que diable voulez-vous dire, Legault ?! J'aimerais que vous m'expli…"

Il veut me retenir. Il cherche son remède, mais moi je cherche mon trésor. En lui seul il pourrait trouver l'explication qu'il cherche, et moi je suis l'Ouragan qui devient brise au gré des saisons.

"Legault !! Ou êtes-vous donc passé ?! Cessez vos tours de passe-passe et montrez-vous !! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !!"

A bientôt, Chevalier du Dragon. A bientôt.

Je sais que vous allez revenir à moi. Vous cherchez un ciel si haut où voler pour étendre votre cœur dans le monde, mais votre cœur saigne et il lui faut une terre où se reposer.

Je l'ai ouvert d'un coup de dague.

"Legaaaaullllttt !! Oh, vous et vos… !!! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!"

Un coup de métal dans un cœur.

Si vous pouviez vous regarder sans honte, si vous pouviez croire à la vérité qui vous habite, vous verriez le un cœur pur qui bat en vous, inchangé et inchangeable, quand bien même le monde s'écroulerait. Un cœur que même le métal pur de mes yeux d'argent ne peut altérer.

"Vous êtes tellement étrange…"

Vous murmurez, à présent…

A bientôt, Chevalier du Dragon. N'oubliez jamais que le métal ne reflète que ce qu'il y a devant lui. Si vous me trouvez étrange, c'est que vous ne comprenez pas vos propres sentiments.

Car je suis pur métal et vous êtes cœur pur.

Je vous vois me dire un dernier au revoir, qui sera à votre façon, à votre façon seule…

"Ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça, Legault. Nous nous reverrons, et vous me donnerez votre réponse à cette heure !"

A bientôt, Heath.


	2. Pour un Coeur de Chevalier

Titre : **Le Miroir des Yeux d'Argent**

(Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)

(Heath's POV)

Souvent, je reste là, sous les étoiles.

Seul, livré à moi-même, pour songer à la solitude qui est mienne, la solitude que c'est d'être un paria pour ceux qui étaient vos compagnons, et, pour le monde.

La solitude… d'un chevalier paria.

Seul, face au monde, il doit affronter la réalité qui l'entoure, lorsque cette réalité est celle de sa faute sur le monde.

La faute de n'être pas un vrai chevalier, et d'être... un chevalier.

La faute éternelle de tous les crimes qu'il n'aura su prévenir.

Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est que mon orgueil qui parle et jamais mon cœur. A moins que les cœurs ne soient jamais faits que d'orgueil ?

A moins…

…que mon propre cœur ne soit jamais fait que d'orgueil…

Que… mon propre cœur…

Ne soit…

Une ombre bouge.

"Toujours en train de réfléchir ? Vous ne devriez pas trop penser, ce n'est pas sain, vous savez ?"

Je sursaute à la voix, doucereusement familière.

Ah !

Diable !! Ce voleur du Black Fang !! Il m'a ENCORE surpris !!

Comment fait-il pour surgir de nulle part comme cela ?! Un jour, je le jure, je vais le tuer avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas un assassin envoyé pour me tuer !!

Un long mouvement de cape clôt l'apparition légère, mais pourtant… frappante, au fond. Même… majestueuse, d'une certaine façon…

Quels sont les secrets qu'elle porte ?

Ses yeux d'argent étincellent, sous le regard de la lune blanche. Il caresse légèrement ses longs cheveux lavande retenus par un bandana, avant de poser sur moi son étonnant regard gris.

"Je vous ai surpris, on dirait."

Le diable l'emporte, lui et ses répliques hors sujet !!

Je réplique, sarcastique.

"Quel sens de l'observation, Legault."

Etrange visage que le sien. Il laisse entrevoir peu d'émotions, et celles qui sont visibles sont loin d'être transparentes. Même l'amusement que je vois pile à cet instant dans son expression, qui fait place à son regard gris si étonnamment perçant.

"Vous vous souvenez de mon nom…"

Encore une de ces réponses hors de propos ?! Le diable l'emporte !! Et… il se pourrait que je l'y aide, un jour !!

Je vais lui sortir une réplique aussi sarcastique que la première, mais soudain, je remarque l'étrange expression qui a pris place sur son visage. Pour la première fois, je remarque que la brillance anormale de ces yeux argentés n'est plus métal, mais argent, et qu'une lueur humaine semble transparaître dans ses étonnants dons pour lire les personnes.

Je… ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi serait-il content que je rappelle son nom ? Ma parole aurait-elle tant de valeur, pour que moi, pauvre soldat déserteur, chevalier raté de l'armée de Biran, je compte pour quelqu'un ?

Je ne suis rien pour personne ! Je ne suis rien pour tous les chevaliers et les civils du monde !

Pourquoi serais-je beaucoup plus pour un simple petit voleur ?!

Il se déplace autour de moi, contemplant les fleurs de la nuit dont la beauté dort sans jamais mourir. Ses pas sont si souples, si légers, si élégants, on dirait qu'il vole quand il marche. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me frappe, en lui, et je sais… que ce n'est pas seulement sa démarche si étonnante, si aérienne. Qui…

"Heath, vous semblez perplexe. Pourquoi ne pas exprimer ce que votre cœur brûle de demander ?"

Le diable l'emporte, lui et… son don de lire en moi !!

Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je lui parlerai. Je lui poserai la question que je peux lui poser, qui me taraude les lèvres.

"Je me demandais simplement… puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"C'est déjà fait. Néanmoins, vous posez en poser une deuxième, j'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible."

Le diable… l'emporte.

"En fait, j'en ai bien plus que cela ! je m'écris. Et puisque vous aimez tant vous railler de moi, je vous les poserai quand même, même si vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre !! Et si vous osez disparaître avant de les écouter… c'est moi qui vous ferai disparaître avant !! Ou après, c'est tout comme !!"

Il rit légèrement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire encore… il y a quelque chose d'argentin dans ses yeux. Leur couleur grise n'est plus seulement métallique et perçante, mais… plus humaine, plus joyeuse. C'est étonnant, c'est tellement plus beau, plus humain, que cela ramène une sorte de paix en moi, que je croyais oubliée depuis que je suis un chevalier paria. Ma colère n'est que factice…

"Je ne disparaîtrai pas avant de cueillir ce que ce je cherche, Heath. Surtout pas quand cela va m'être donné…"

Je me plante bien devant lui, mes yeux l'assassinant presque du regard, mais plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, je ne tuerai personne comme un criminel.

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites – comme d'habitude, remarque –, mais cela m'est complètement égal, vu qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous pose des questions. Et la première est…"

"Oui ?"

L'amusement transparaît dans ses yeux.

Je vais lui apprendre, moi !

"Quand allez-vous cesser de parler en énigme ?!"

"Lorsqu'elle sera résolue."

"Ensuite, quelle est cette énigme dont vous parlez ?!"

"Vous et moi, nous et le monde."

"Troisième question, qu'ai-je à voir dans cette énigme ?!"

"Une place si importante que vous ne la saisissez pas vous-même."

"Quatrième, quand cette énigme sera-t-elle résolue ?!"

"Dieu seul le sait."

"Et enfin… qui êtes-vous ?"

Il s'arrête de contempler le ciel, et soudainement, me regarde de ses yeux d'argent exceptionnellement frappants. Mais tout est frappant chez lui, absolument tout. Mystique, mystérieux, secret, insaisissable…

Sa belle voix lisse sort de ses lèvres, dans des paroles plus qu'étranges.

"Vous me l'apprendrez…"

Devant la réponse, je reste pantois, avant… d'éclater de rire. L'instant d'après, c'est trop tard, je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas ri depuis si longtemps…

Trop longtemps, peut-être…

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Heath ? Pourquoi riez-vous ?"

Il hausse un sourcil, mais ne semble pas vexé du tout. Amusé, plutôt. Je décide de frapper un grand coup. Il me doit une revanche pour m'avoir quitté l'autre fois sans répondre à mes questions. On ne traite pas comme cela un chevalier ! Encore moins un cavalier Wyvern !

Je me plante devant lui, le regard décidé.

"Vous êtes incompréhensible, bizarre, lunatique, totalement hors de propos et particulièrement collant…"

"Votre franchise m'est si douce."

"…mais il y a quelque chose de particulier en vous, qui me touche et qui fait que je ne suis plus le même en votre présence, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes là, et je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose qui vous habite et qui m'aide à trouver ce que je cherche si profondément, mais… je finirai par le trouver !! Sur mon honneur de chevalier, je le trouverai, et aucun de vos tours de passe-passe ne prendront au dépourvu !!"

Le temps s'arrête.

Son regard est… indescriptible.

Tout comme le sentiment qui se bouscule en mon cœur, au regard de cette émotion que j'ai palpée chez lui…

Pour le monde, pour les yeux du monde qui ne regardent que la façade des choses, aucun trait de son visage n'a bougé, et Legault est un criminel qui souille le monde de sa présence. Il n'est pour eux qu'un être indigne et futile, parfois frivole, toujours dangereux.

Pour moi, c'est celui qui a reçu mon cœur – et toute l'humanité du monde avec.

Artiste de l'ombre… qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Il s'est approché. Il effleure presque de ses doigts aquilins ma main posée sur la pierre, puis, dans le même instant, il s'est légèrement reculé en me regardant, avec un sourire que je ne comprends pas, mais à la douceur humaine. Très humaine.

Si humaine qu'il a fermé ses yeux.

Est-ce qu'un voleur ferme les yeux ?

Mais tout de suite je vois l'éclat argenté briller de nouveau, empli d'une douceur que je n'ai jamais vue chez un homme, et encore moins un homme prétendant venir d'une terrible organisation criminelle.

"« Chevalier tu es né, chevalier tu seras »…"

La tonalité de sa voix offre une nouvelle mélodie !

"…ce proverbe était vrai."

Je me raidis.

Comment pourrais-je accepter ce que je ne mérite ? Comment pourrais-je mentir à la face du monde, alors que je ne peux même pas mentir à celui dont les yeux d'argent scrute la vérité au fond de mon cœur ?

Comment… le pourrais-je ?

Ma voix est catégorique, douloureuse, décidée.

"Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis qu'un chevalier indigne aux yeux de bien des guerriers. Rien de plus."

Son regard d'argent devient si profond, alors qu'il me scrute en silence, mais il n'y a pas de mépris en lui. Soudainement, il s'approche de sa démarche légère comme le ciel, et… ses doigts aquilins effleurent mon épaule. Je cligne des yeux, un peu étonné. C'est la première qu'il y a un contact physique entre nous (il est si mouvant que je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'atteindre de ma lance lorsque je le prenais pour mon assassin !), mais à mon plus grand étonnement, mes muscles se détendent, au lieu de se raidir sous la peur ou la colère.

Qui est-il vraiment ?

"Vous…"

Ses doigts approchent de l'endroit où bat mon cœur. Ils sentent son émotion…

"Je vois, murmure-t-il. Vous n'avez pas confiance en vous…"

"Et bien sûr, comme par hasard, vous, vous auriez confiance en moi ?!"

Il rit encore. C'est la deuxième fois seulement que je le vois rire, mais déjà je connais ce rire depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la pensée de ce son argentin qui motive mon cœur, qu'il pose ses étonnants yeux gris sur moi, si sérieux en cet instant.

Je vois l'argent y briller !

"Si étonnant cela dût-il vous paraître… oui, Heath, j'ai confiance en vous. Plus confiance en vous qu'en le commun des mortels, et pourtant j'ai vu beaucoup de mortels à l'heure de leur mort. J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en… moi."

Tous les plus grands guerriers de Biran me méprisent, tous les chevaliers du monde ne me feront plus jamais confiance, le monde me hait, et, lui…

Comment peut-il une telle chose ? Comment peut-il croire qu'il y a quelque chose en moi, alors que moi-même, je…

"Des mortels… à l'heure de leur mort ?! Que… voulez-vous dire ?"

Cet homme… est tellement mystérieux.

"Il est trop tôt encore pour le dire, Heath. Trop tôt…"

Trop tôt pour… quoi ?!

"…bien trop tôt. Car…"

Déjà, il s'éloigne ! Il va… partir ?!

Pas maintenant !! Pas maintenant, alors que je commence à comprendre tant de choses !!

"…j'ai encore besoin de vous, et si je vous le disais, vous ne voudriez plus jamais avoir besoin de moi."

Il me regarde, et ses yeux gris sont argentés de… tristesse.

Legault, quels sont les secrets que vous portez ? Quel est le fardeau qui vous pèse si lourd, pour que vous soyez venu à un chevalier sans honneur ?

"A bientôt, Heath."

Il s'est envolé !


End file.
